Atlantic: Catboy and the Sapphire Sphinx
'''Atlantic: Catboy and the Sapphire Sphinx '''is the 22nd episode of Season 18. Summary A sapphire sphinx has made itself at home in Arendelle and it's got the citizens scared. Then Catboy and Kwazii find themselves at odds with Queen Elsa when they learn that the sapphire sphinx is not at all bad. Plot The episode begins at Arendelle where Kwazii, with his aqua wings. is flying around in the skies while Connor was happily riding on his back and taking in on the fresh air as they soared through the skies. Just then, something blue and shimmering dashed passed by them and it made Kwazii spin out of control and Connor dizzy as Kwazii stopped himself just for him and Connor to see the creature heading straight to the Arendelle mountains. Curious, Kwazii and Connor decides to follow it into a cave which was it's new home, Kwazii guessed. Suddenly, the creature which was actually a sapphire sphinx pounced out of the cave entrance and roared at both Kwazii and Connor for trying to break in. Kwazii sprouts his aqua wings again and Connor holds on to his friend before he flies off to give the sapphire sphinx some space. Meanwhile in the tea room of the Arendelle palace, Queen Elsa was helping herself to some tea and cookies with her sister, Anna, and their friends Sofia, Amaya, and Greg just when the guard opened the door for an heavy breathing Kwazii, and Connor who was going to tell the queen about the sapphire sphinx that almost attacked him when the villagers called over from the throne room for Elsa's help. As they frantically explained to her about the sapphire sphinx and it's actions, Elsa sadly had no choice but to have some hunters go after the creature and get it out of the mountains but Connor wants to have a diplomacy first which Kwazii hesitantly agrees and supports his friend's idea. But Elsa quickly disagrees and declares that the sapphire sphinx must immediately be removed from the Arendelle mountains just for the safety of her people and Anna agrees with her. Connor tried to protest, but he gave up just as Amaya and Greg came to him and Greg gave Connor a comforting pat on the shoulder while Amaya told Connor that what he said was a nice try anyway before she joined her friends in the talk. But as they were talking, Connor didn't want to give up just yet. He really wanted to help the sapphire sphinx so badly, so he comes up with a plan for tonight. Later that night in Arendelle, Catboy along with Kwazii were in the mountains while Kwazii was unsure about Catboy's plan. Turning to him with confidence, Catboy assures to Kwazii that things will work out fine once they go inside the sapphire sphinx's cave and greet him with a gift box full of macarons that Catboy has for it. When they arrived, Kwazii's eyes lit up with light and Catboy says "glow" to make his body glow so they can see in the dark cave, and the two friends walked inside to find the sapphire sphinx. Inside the cave, Catboy and Kwazii searched for the creature when they made it to the end of the cave to find the sapphire sphinx asleep and curled up in a ball of blue shimmering fur. Quietly, Kwazii uses his stretchy power to outstretch his arms and place the present in front of the sapphire sphinx's face and decides to get out of the cave. But he notices that the glowing Catboy was still standing at the spot he was stuck on and Kwazii hissed to him that they need to go. However, Catboy was entranced by the sapphire sphinx's beautiful blue coat and mane that he walked up to it to feel it's fur before Kwazii could stop him. But it was already too late! The sapphire sphinx was woken up by Catboy's glow and as it stood on it's paws, it saw the same intruders inside his cave. As the sapphire sphinx was awake, Kwazii hisses to Catboy to get over to his side but Catboy held out his hand to feel the soft blue mane of the sapphire sphinx. Kwazii was afraid that the sapphire sphinx might open his mouth to eat Catboy, but to his surprise, the sapphire sphinx enjoyed having it's fur being rubbed. Then after taking his had away, Catboy opens the macaron box and gives a macaron to the sapphire sphinx. The sapphire sphinx wasn't sure if he could eat the macaron at first, but he sniffed it and lets Catboy insert the treat into his mouth. As he chewed and swallowed the macaron, the sapphire sphinx found it very tasty and thanked Catboy with a muzzle on his face. Then Catboy introduced himself and Kwazii just as the sapphire sphinx got up and walked up to Kwazii, and gave him a greeting muzzle. Just then, Catboy and Kwazii both noticed the necklace around the creature's neck, which inspired Catboy to name the sapphire sphinx King Sapphyr. King Sapphyr liked that name just when Catboy suddenly felt sleep after hiking up the mountain with Kwazii to get to his (King Sapphyr) cave. Then, as he noticed how tired his new friend was, King Sapphyr lays back down and lets Catboy sleep with him. As Catboy was fast asleep, Kwazii uses his appearing power to make a green cashmere blanket appear in his paws, and he sets it gently on top of Catboy before saying goodnight to him, closing the Macaron box, and going to the other side to sleep in. The next morning, Catboy transformed back into Connor as he woke up groggily and asked Kwazii how long he slept when they entered King Sapphyr's cave. Kwazii tells him that he (Connor) slept about six hours, which means that breakfast at the Arendelle castle will be starting in a few minutes! The two friends needed to get back to the castle and fast before Queen Elsa and their friends find out that they have snuck out at night. Quickly, Kwazii changed Connor's pajamas into his daytime clothes, then sprouted his aqua wings so he could fly and carry Connor on his back. But before Connor hopped on, he runs back to King Sapphyr and thank him for letting him sleep with him as Connor gave him a goodbye hug and soon, he and Kwazii were on their way back to the castle. Luckily, no one knew they were gone as Kwazii and Connor made their way to the dining room just in time. Queen Elsa calls over to the two friends and tells them to sit down and eat their breakfast. Then while everyone was eating their breakfast, Connor leaned over to Greg and Amaya to tell the secretly that he and Kwazii have met the sapphire sphinx last night. Gasping, Greg and Amaya gave Connor shocked looks and almost shouted out that he and Kwazii did meet the sapphire sphinx who is now named King Sapphyr. Connor placed a finger above his lips and shushed at his friends to keep it down so Elsa or Anna wouldn't hear them. After Greg and Amaya settled down, Amaya asked what the sapphire sphinx is like before putting a chocolate chip pancake piece into her mouth. Connor explains that King Sapphyr is really friendly and he loved the macarons that he and Kwazii gave to him. Powers that Kwazii uses * Atlantic Armor * Magical Animal Communication * Poseidon's Triton * Appearing Power * Clothing Change * Aqua Wings * Healing Power * Cooking & Baking Magic * Protection Power * Guiding Light Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of All Heated Up, from Elena of Avalor, and also Let The Good Times Troll from Sofia the First. Transcript Category:Season 18 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Elsa the Snow Queen Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Atlantic episodes